The quality and performance of manufactured components is directly related to conformance with part specifications. Conformance with specifications, in turn, is affected by the number of manufacturing processes the component is subjected to, and the cumulative effect of dimensional tolerance or “play” of different specifications. Internal gears, for instance, are typically formed, cut or otherwise provided with an initial inner diameter bore and an outer diameter. Then the gears are subjected to an external broaching process at the outer diameter and then an internal broaching process at the inner diameter. Because both of these processes are piloting operations, in which a work tool is directed axially through the component, specification tolerances at the pre-broach inner diameter are tight to ensure a close fit with the tool and minimize cumulative stack-up of dimensional errors. In fact, the diameter of the pilot section of the broach tool is typically only 0.030 mm-0.050 mm under the smallest acceptable work piece inner diameter. The need for tight dimensional tolerance increases component cost. Additionally, after the external broaching process and prior to the internal broaching process, the component is typically turned, i.e., re-cut, at the inner diameter bore to ensure acceptable concentricity of the inner bore and newly-broached outer diameter. Significant capital cost is associated with this additional process step. Working performance of the finished work piece will be enhanced and the number of scrapped components will be reduced if concentricity of the inner diameter, the outer diameter and the work tool can be controlled with a minimal number of process steps.